


Charles as a teenager- Boxing club?

by Patronus_Stag



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Both the Chinese and English version is my writing and there may be subtle differences., Brother-Sister Relationships, Charles is 18!, Charles's in a boxing club because teenage boys do stupid things., Gen, Lovely friendship, Raven is 14!, Raven is witty and kinda sharp xD, Setting:Oxford in 1950s, While of course he was still a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronus_Stag/pseuds/Patronus_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles went to Oxford with Raven for further study, he was a rather energetic boy and got himself involved in some ridiculous activities- for example, joining a boxing club.</p><p>see Raven's reaction and why he stopped going after an unexpected incidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles as a teenager- Boxing club?

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese version available at  
> 中文发布在  
> iraven.lofter.com  
> &  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7757563

Charles was once a member of a boxing club when he was a student in Oxford. You know, young people always have inexhaustible energy which need an outlet to leash. His lean body brought about flexible movements, and even without his power, Charles was pretty good at predicting his adversary’s next move, thus forestall the upcoming attack. But under certain conditions, this advantages were not enough to compensate his shortcomings. Please, when who you are against is three or four years your senior, and is almost a head’s taller than you, there would be not so much space for tactics. But for some reason, Charles was still keen on it .

During those months, Charles seldom return to the flat before its completely dark. With all the aching muscles, he threw himself onto the sofa in the sitting room, while almost simultaneously bounce up, face twisted because of the sudden pressure on the bruises. Raven was considerably shocked on the first day Charles came back like that— his coat rumpled, covered in dust, his hat disappeared, his hair stuck outing in every direction—she could even see some strands of hay.(At that moment, she was seriously considering the possibility of Charles being bullied outside and had just made the way home from a dun of criminals.) However the constant frequency of this kind of situation (once or twice every week) had greatly strengthened her nerve. Like now, she just opened the door of her bedroom and gave Charle a glance.

“My dear brother, still alive? How’s the day?”

“Fabulous.” Charles managed to turn to her from sofa.

Now Raven can see a brand new swell on his forehead. She failed to restrain the impulse to show the whites of her eyes.

“Broke the nose of a nut.” Charles announced proudly, “ He must have learnt to be wiser than call me a dwarf.”

He nimbly caught the lotion bottle targeting his face—Raven did it just before she shut the door again.

 

 

 

=========

_Sometime later_

[Charles was lying on the sofa.]

 

“Oh, my dearest sister, you know, if i spend all day just do my study, here—“, he gave his temple a gentle knock, “—would get overload.”

“Aha, so that’s why you decided to get yourself into some stupid mess, just to _overload_ your body as well.”

“Correction: not overload, it’s just to stretch a bit.” Charles blinked at Raven, his expression could almost be called naughty.

“Sometimes I think you secretly enjoy it when you were punched hard in the face.” Raven couldn’t help but to shook her head disapprovingly.

“I do actually, but only in private.” Charles made a face, which make Raven laugh. She walked near and sat beside Charles.

“No,  I think it’s rather the other way back. You know that I’m not a strong guy, as least physically, but when you have to face those who do—I’ve alway felt that merely having my power—is not enough. “ Charles let out a soft sigh, while the emotion evaporated just as quickly as it came. “—especially when there’s a very attractive young lady beside me.”

He sat up straight and helped to smooth away a wisp of hair from her sister's eyes.

“It’s not early, goodnight Raven.”

 

 

And after a certain incident, Charles stopped going to practise boxing.

 ========

That _certain_ incident:

One day Charles really got stopped by a gang when crossing an unsafe block. Four or five people got him surrounded. He gave one guy a firm punch when he attempted to grab him by the collar. He was unsure if his fist had done enough damage to give a warning, but it surly incite anger. That guy plunged at him fiercely, but he shun from the attack with ease, and gave him another blow.

Oh, that maybe a bit too harsh. Is that a tooth?

Then he felt a pang on the back of his knee, someone was behind. He lost his balance and fall to the ground. 

That’s absolutely not a gentleman’s deed. He thought indignantly, more about his carelessness.

At the moment when he was considering whether to keep fighting or use his power to end this mess, a boy rushed to the scene from a nearby alley. He is face was under a dark colored hood. He was targeting the man who attacked from Charles's back, and gave him a left hook. The man was still dizzy from the blow when he was tripped over by his adversary, who swiftly hit him at the back of his neck. He lay on group without conscious. It all happened in a whole set of actions, like the performance of a gymnast. Seeing this, another man gets desperate and take out a flick knife from his baggy trousers. It was not in the boy’s eyeshot. Charles tried to give a warn, but before he could, that hand was caught by wrist—and then a slight sound of click. He let out a painful cry.

 

"Wanna continue?"

 

The gang members left, carrying the guy who passed out, silently cursing.

 

Charles spent a few seconds to catch up with the new situation. he brushed his trousers again and walked to the boy to say thank you. But the boy reached him first. He took the hood away, revealing a head of beautiful blond hair and a mischievous smile.

“Feeling good, Charles, having an attractive young lady beside？”

 

 

=======

An egg/lol

“Of course I could transform into some police officer and scare the sh*t out of them, you know. ”Raven was strutting in front of him, joyfully.

Charles made a noise at the language, but said nothing.

“—But, I’m more inclined to _stretch a bit_ , my dear brother.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven uses a hood because she is worried about showing the blue form (even partly) during the fight.
> 
> ====  
> I use English as a second language, please feel free to point out any mistakes  
> thanks for reading! Wish it makes you smile  
> /ww~
> 
>  
> 
> Interestingly, about the two versions:  
> I kinda wrote the two versions simultaneously, by typing out sentences in whichever language I felt more comfortable with, so who knows which one is the original and which is a translation?


End file.
